


Catboy Drabbles

by BrandiChampane



Series: catboys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy!Cas, M/M, catboy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiChampane/pseuds/BrandiChampane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of mini catboy fics I've written</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catboy Drabbles

Dean’s small frame rolls across the floor, bell jingling as he moves. He paws at one of his toys before batting it across the floor. The room still smells like early morning dew as moon light shines from the window above him. Dean, awakened from a nightmare, is now restless and wants to keep himself occupied. Castiel is sleeping on a pile of blankets only a foot away so Dean tries to be quiet as he moves across the room.  


  
Dean finds his toy and pulls it closer to himself, the material soft in his hands. He begins batting the ball of fluff between his hands, bell rattling from his movements. When Dean hears the shuffle of blankets, he stills and holds the ball between his hands. He hopes that if he is motionless enough, Castiel will be able to fall back to sleep. His ear flicks, and he listens for the stead rhythm of Castiel’s breathing. Instead, Cas pulls himself across the blanketed floor until he is just behind Dean.  


  
“Dean, come to sleep,” Castiel’s voice is hazed with sleep, eyes fighting to stay open.  


  
“I don’t want to.”  


  
Dean eyes the ball in his hand and turns his face back to Castiel. He turns around to face him, and drops the ball. Castiel peeks an eye open and shuts it again, yawning. He is still tired, Dean is too, but he still has this energy he needs to work off, some residual restlessness from his nightmare. Castiel sighs and flicks the ball away, only to result in Dean’s chasing after it. He picks it up and drops it in front of Castiel again.  


  
Castiel does not want to play anymore, Dean can tell by the way his tail flicks back and forth and head droops. Dean spreads his body across the floor, resting his head on one arm, the other rolls the ball across the floor. Castiel props himself on his elbows and leans close enough to Dean too groom his ear, soft kitten licks that make Dean purr. He continues to roll the ball under his hand as Castiel grooms, but with time his hand grows tired, energy sapped from him by the time Castiel gets to the second ear. He repeats of mantra of, sleep, dean, sleep and Dean knows he will not be awake much longer.  


  
Dean shuffles and nuzzles his head beneath Castiel’s chin, eliciting a giggle from the small boy. Dean’s purring fills the room, along with Castiel’s whispers for him to rest, and his eyes begin to close against his will. Castiel’s grooming comes to a slow pace, his head resting on Dean’s, no longer propped on his elbows due to his own fatigue. Occasionally, when he remembers, his tongue will drag across Dean’s ear in a slow pace. Dean is unsure of who falls asleep first, but soon enough the two of them are curled in a burrito of blankets, Dean’s ball abandoned somewhere in a sea of toys.


End file.
